Surprise
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Mako gathers the materials and the courage to propose to Korra. He gets into a bad accident and they don't know how he is. Will the wedding be interrupted or will it be success?
1. A Surprise Visit

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Tenzin, dear," Pema called, "could you get that please?"

"Yes love," he replied. Tenzin walked to the large oaken doors and opened one. "Mako? What are you doing here?" he asked the teenager in front of him. Mako rung his hands behind his back as he faced the airbending master.

"I'm here to see Korra, sir," he told him nervously. Tenzin's eyes narrowed slightly, but he away from the doorway and motioned to hm.

"Of course. Please, come in," he said, holding the door open. The young firebender nodded to the man as he walked in.

"Thank you." Tenzin nodded and the two walked into the kitchen.

"Who was it, Tenzin?" They heard Pema ask from the dining room.

"Just Mako, dear," he called back. At that moment Pema walked in.

"Oh hello, Mako!" she walked over and pulled the boy into a hug.

"Hello Pema!" He said cheerily. "How's the baby?" he asked as he pulled back. She laid a hand on her swollen belly and smiled.

"Very well. It's been kicking up a storm. I guess I'm not the only one who want the child out." She laughed lightly. "So, I guess you're here to see Korra?" she asked him.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, smiling slightly.

"Well, she's upstairs in her room. You can go on up if you like," she told him. He nodded once and headed to the stairs.

"Thank you, Pema!" he said, "Tenzin," he nodded to the older man and hurried up the stairs trying to avoid his stare.

"That boy's going to end up being a lot of trouble, Pema." Tenzin muttered to his wife, watching the boy hurriedly climb the stairs.

"And my parents used to say the same thing about you," Pema turned and kissed him on the cheek. "He's a sweet kid and Korra likes him very much." She told him gently. "At least give the child a chance." He rolled his eyes at his wife's wisdom, but decided he might as well try it.

"Korra!" someone called from the door. She poked her head from out behind the shower curtain.

"Come in," she yelled. She went back to washing the conditioner out of her hair. Mako entered her room and looked around. He didn't see the girl he was looking for, but did see steam rolling out of the bathroom door. "I'll be out in a minute." Korra called. The firebender silently walked around her room. It wasn't too big, and was fairly simple. She had a few shelves, a nightstand, a set of drawers, and small vanity. He walked over and down next to it. He noticed carvings all over the light wood. They were water tribe symbols and pictures. He was tracing his fingers along the wood when he heard the water from the bathroom shut off. He stood and began to walk towards the bathroom when a silly idea struck him. He went to her closet and quickly opened the door and slipped inside. He crouched down and cracked the door, watching as Korra walked out of the bathroom into her room. Mako tried to keep his imagination under control as he saw her in only a towel.

"Pema? Tenzin?" she said, "kids?" She walked around the room trying to find who had come into the room. She finally shrugged her shoulders, presuming they had left. Mako snickered to himself as he watched her go through a drawer in the vanity and pull out a hair tie. She pulled it all of her hair back into a messy bun. Mako smiled from his plave in the closet as a few loose strands fell from the bun and framed her round face. "Where did I put my robe?" she mumbled to herself as she walked around the room. Mako looked around the cramped area, praying it wasn't in the closet. _Crap,_ he cursed himself silently. He stood up slowly and took the robe off its hanger. He waited until she turned back around, and tossed it out into the floor. "What the? How did it get on the floor?" he her heard her ask once she found it. Mako breathed a sigh of relief. He turned his head as she changed from the towel to her robe. He turned back once she finished, and found her sprawled out on her bed. He opened the closet door slowly and crawled out stealthily. _I guess that's one good thing about growing up on the streets, _he thought, _you learn the art of being sneaky. _He stayed crouched down and made his way over to her king sized bed. He crawled to edge and squatted there. He was about to leap up and scare her, but paused when heard a light humming come from the bed.

"Love you always… hold you in my arms," Korra was singing softly. He pounced. "Ahh!" Korra screamed and tried to jump up, making her hair come loose. She tried to firebend her attacker but whoever it was had grabbed her wrist and covered his mouth… with their own? She pulled back disgusted. "Just who do you think you are!?" she yelled, shaking her head to get the hair out of her face.

"I think I'm your boyfriend," the attacker answered. She blew the rest of her away from her face and stared at the person above her.

"Mako!" she cried. He grinned and let go of her wrists.

"The one and only," he laughed as she launched herself at him and tackled him in a hug. She got up and sat crisscross in front of him.

"What are you doing here? And how'd you get in my room?" the avatar asked as she redid the bun on the back of her head.

"You told me to come in." Mako laughed at the hopelessly confused look on his poor girlfriend's face. She set her eyebrows in thought for a moment until all the pieces fell into place.

"Ohhh." She realized what he'd done. "That was a dirty trick." He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Eh," she shrugged her shoulders, "You're forgiven." He threw his head back and laughed. "So what's you come over for?" she asked conversationally as she stood up to go change into her clothes.

"Just thought we could hang out." Mako said. "That okay?" Korra turned and smiled at him before disappearing behind her small privacy screen to change.

"Of course it's okay." She told him. He saw her toss her robe to the floor. "Did you have any place in mind?" she asked as she pulled on her underclothes. Mako was staring at the faint shadow behind the screen, not hearing a word. "Mako?" she said. She poked her head around to look at him. He shook his head and blushed.

"Oh…I-I, uh, well," he stammered, trying to hide his face, "I didn't have any place in, uh, in particular. We could stay here if you like." He managed. Then blushed even harder as he realized what his statement could have implied. "I didn't mean here, here. I meant here, as in the island, here." He tried explaining, his voice rising in desperation. He smacked himself in the face. _I'm such an idiot, _he thought embarrassed. Korra laughed as she pulled her blue shirt and pants on.

"I know what you meant," she said, still giggling, as she came out tying her fur wrap around her waist. She walked over and placed a light kiss on his forehead, making his cheeks flair up again. "If I'd known it was this easy to make you blush, I'd tease you more often," she chuckled as she watched the redness spread from his sharp cheek bones to his ears.

"Hey!" he cried indignantly. "I can't help it! I've never been much good with this stuff." He trailed a hand agitatedly through his black hair and stood up. "Always taking care of Bolin was my main priority, not girls." Korra grabbed his hand before he could start pacing back and forth.

"Mako." He stopped moving as she whispered his name. "It's okay. I promise," she smiled and leaned up and kissed him gently. He returned the kiss and tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry," he murmured as he rested his forehead against his. She kissed his nose and hugged him close.

"Don't be sorry," she said into his chest. "Keeping your brother safe and happy was the important thing back then." She pulled back. "But not," she grinned up at him, "he's a big boy and can watch over himself." She giggled, "Even if he's a bit naïve." The firebender snickered in spite of himself.

"You're right," he confirmed. "He can take care of himself." Korra beamed and grabbed his hand.

"Good," she said steering her boyfriend to the door. "Now, come take a walk with me through the gardens." Mako followed behind as she sprinted down the stairs.

"As you wish."


	2. Staying for Supper

"Come on!" Korra urged him. "There must have been a little girl you had a crush on when you were younger." Mako's cheeks flooded red with pure embarrassment. The two were strolling around Air Temple Island, enjoying the sun and the cool breeze coming off Yue Bay.

"Korra!" he cried. She tried to look at him as innocently as possible with laughing. "There was nobody! Okay!" he blushed even harder as something from long ago tried to resurface.

"There was so." Korra giggled," your blush is giving you away!" Mako buried his hands in his face. Korra suppressed another giggle and walked in front of him. "You know," she whispered, "if you don't watch where you're going, you could run into something." She gently peeled his fingers away from his face.

"I don't care," he muttered dejectedly. Korra smiled and held his hand.

"You're actually extremely cute when you blush," she chuckled and kissed his cheek, making him turn darker shade of red. "Now come on. Who was she?" Mako turned to her, mouth agape. "And don't tell me there wasn't anybody," she smirked knowingly at him. He hung his head in defeat and mumbled inaudibly. "What was that?

"I was five." Mako muttered a little louder. "I don't remember her name, but I met her when my mom and dad took me to the park." Korra giggled childishly. "What?!" Mako looked at her.

"Oh nothing," she smiled widely. "Continue, please." Mako rolled his eyes.

"Bolin was still a baby, so thankfully he doesn't remember." Mako smiled." We didn't do much, just played on the swings and in the sandboxes mostly. Before she left, I uh…" he trailed off, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Korra looked at him, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Yes?" she pressed. He blushed and tried to answer.

"I just…it was nothin', really…just a um… I gave her a er… a quick kiss on the cheek," he stammered quickly.

"Awww!" a trio of voices gushed. Korra of course, she was right next to him, but the other two? He looked around and saw two heads whip behind a rock.

"Ikki! Jinora!" Mako barked. The girls chuckled and poked their heads out from behind the rock.

"Yes?" they chanted together. Korra giggled and squatted down, holding her arms out.

"Come here you two!" she called to them. When she first moved to the island, she thought of the children as a nuisance, almost. They made it hard for her concentrate, she never had any privacy, but then she realized they were still kids. She appreciated them a lot more now, she played with them, and they helped her out with her training when Tenzin was busy. Even Meelo was starting to grow on her.

They ran over and leaped in Korra's outstretched arms. They giggled as they crashed into her and tackled the girl to the ground.

"And the mighty avatar is defeated!" Ikki yelled. Jinora giggled and fist pumped the air.

"Oh yea!" she laughed as she formed an air ball and sat atop Korra's knees.

"That's what you two think!" Mako said suddenly. He reached down and grabbed Jinora and threw her over his shoulder. He snatched Ikki before she could run and held her upside by her feet.

"Ahh! Mako!" the girl screamed in unison. They squirmed and wriggled as they tried to get free.

"Korra! Help!" Jinora yelled as she pounded on Mako back, not effecting him in the least. Korra dusted herself off as she stood.

"And why in the world," Korra said as she grabbed Ikki's ankle, "should I do that?" She began tickling the young airbender. "Tickle monster!" Korra yelled. "Come on Mako!" The firebender laughed, flipped Jinora around off his shoulder and tickled her sides.

"No!" Jinora squealed, "Please no!" Korra laughed as she lifted Ikki's shirt and blew on her stomach.

"Korra! Please Korra," Ikki screeched as she laughed. "It tickles! Please!" Just as the two teenagers were going to grab the kid's feet, someone yelled from the house.

"Kids! Korra!" They all looked up. "Supper's ready!" Pema called. The girls took this moment of pause to escape their captors.

"Ha!" Jinora called as she and her sister sped away on their air balls. " You can't catch us!"

"You wanna bet?" Korra yelled and raised her foot, pretending she was going to earthbend. The girls jumped off the air and ran into the house. Pema quickly moved out of the way and smirked at the two teenagers. The benders took off towards the Pema, racing each other.

"What were you two doing to my poor children?" she scowled them playfully. Korra feigned being hurt and appealed to the pregnant woman.

"Hey! They deserved it! They tackled me!" She clutched the fake wound in her side. Pema covered her mouth and tried not to laugh.

"What? My children would never!" she defended, and finally burst out laughing. "I don't think you delinquents deserve supper, but I might as well." She smiled. "Come on, before Tenzin get to antsy." She told them. Korra rolled her eye.

"Tenzin's always antsy." She muttered. Pema giggled and nodded her head.

"That is very much true," she agreed. She grinned and turned to Mako. "I do hope you'll stay for supper. They children love when you visit, and I know Korra will enjoy it as well." She looked at the firebender expectantly. He looked over at the avatar, who had a pink blush sneaking its way up her neck and cheeks.

"I'd love to stay Pema, thank you." Mako replied. The woman beamed brightly and turned back to the door.

"Well come on then, before it get cold." She called as she walked in.

"You don't mind me sating, right?" the firebender grinned as he asked her and took her arm and led the way into the house. Korra looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"I bet Bolin would love to hear about your childhood crush." She whispered innocently. Mako's face flushed again. "Thought so," she giggled, kissed his cheek and led him into the kitchen.

"So," Tenzin asked as he lowered his bowl, "do you still work at the power plant?" Mako looked up and swallowed.

"Yes sir, I do," he answered. "It's good work and it pays well." Tenzin nodded and brought his noodles back up to his mouth.

"How long do you work? How much do you get paid? What do you actually do at the power plant?" Ikki's barrage of questions had started. Jinora gently nudged her sister in the side.

"Ikki! Don't as so many questions." She chided her younger sister. The girl blushed and ducked her head ashamedly.

"It's alright," Mako reassured. "I usually work from ten or eleven in the morning to four thirty or five in the afternoon. And I'm usually generating electricity to make energy." He told the curious child. He left out the pay intentionally, and Tenzin caught it. The firebender was sure that for these kids it wouldn't be very much at all, considering the place they lived. The young airbender looked at him and almost squealed in excitement.

"Do you think you could show us sometime?" she asked, her wide in wonder, imagining what the lighting might look like.

"Maybe some other time, if it's okay with your parents." Mako's eyes darted to Tenzin and back quickly. The three children began begging there father.

"Please daddy!" they all asked together, "Please," they all pleaded." Tenzin pinched the bridge of his nose and Pema finally cleared her throat.

"How about while your father and discuss it, you go put Oogi and the other bison up?" she told them. He children all groaned, but got up and put their dishes away. "Mako sure you take a sentry with you!" Their father called after them. Pema rested a gentle hand on his arm.

"They'll be fine dear," she assured him. Tenzin nodded and continued eating.

"Sorry about that," Mako said apologetically. Tenzin shook his head.

"It's nothing." He told him. "They're usually a lot worse than that when they're begging for something." Mako grinned childishly and scooted away from the table.

"It was nice staying for supper," he said as stood up," but I'd best be getting home, Bolin'll be getting worried." He reached over and shook hands with Tenzin.

"I was glad to have you. Thank you for entertaining the children." He told him. Mako smiled.

"It was no problem. They're sweet kids," he replied. "Thank you, Pema." He bent down and hugged her.

"You are very welcome dear!" she said cheerfully. "You come back anytime, you hear?" Mako laughed.

"Yes ma'am," he said. Korra stood up and wrap and arm through his.

"Well, let me walk our guest down to the ferry and I will be right back," she told the adults. They walked through the house and out the doors in to the cool evening air. The sun had just finished setting and the reddish orange tint was dissipating. "Thank you for coming over and stayin' for supper." Korra smiled as she wrapped her around Mako. "I had fun." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"I did too." He whispered.

They finally made it to the docks and Korra wrapped an arm around Mako's neck and kissed him softly. She slipped a piece of paper in his hand a pulled back.

"Read it before you leave," she whispered. She kissed his nose and ran back toward the temple. "Good night! See ya tomorrow!" she yelled and waved at him. He waved back.

"Night!" he called. He was about to read the paper when he heard a rustling behind him. He turned on his heel, immediately going into his bending position.

"Don't shoot." Tenzin said casually, walking out from the bushes. "I just want to talk." Mako relaxed, lowering his arms.

"Sorry Tenzin," he said somewhat embarrassed, "I didn't know it was you." The airbender waved it off.

"It's perfectly alright. Come, take a walk with me." Tenzin motioned with his hand. Mako walked forward and they took off around the island.

"Do you understand?" Tenzin asked, stroking his beard. Mako nodded, smiling gratefully.

"Yes sir, and I really, really appreciate it." He stopped walking and looked at the older man fully. The airbending master stuck his hand out and Mako shook it.

"I mean it. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. You and Bolin are practically part of the family now." Tenzin stated.

"I won't, sir. Thank you so much," the firebender bowed and Tenzin nodded.

"You're welcome." He smiled. "I best be getting back inside. Pema will be waiting. Thank you again for helping with the children." Mako waved a hand dismissively.

"It was no problem." He stated. Tenzin smiled and turned back to his house.

"Good night," he told the boy.

"Good night, sir," the firebender called. He made sure he as completely inside the house before pulling out the slip off paper Korra had given him,

_Come to my room. You know the way, and make sure the sentries don't see you! Hurry!_

_ Love, Korra_

He rolled his eyes. "Better go see what she wants this time." He grinned and took off towards the tower where he knew the avatar was waiting.


	3. Nightmares

_Darn, _Korra thought to herself as she pulled herself away from her window, _I thought he was gonna come. _She heaved a sigh and walked towards her dresser. She sifted through her cloths and pulled out a light shirt and some shorts. She tossed them on her bed and walked to her bathroom. She was really hoping Mako would come and see her. She wouldn't show it, but she really had a lot on her mind, and wanted someone to talk to.

She slipped off her everyday cloths and threw them in the clothes basket in the corner. She walked back out and over to her vanity in her underclothes and took the clips out of her hair. She looked at her reflection in the small mirror and spun around quickly when the curtains around her window moved.

"Who's there?" she asked the room. She walked to the window and looked around. Nothing. _Jeez, I've been so on edge lately._ She walked to her bed and pulled on her night clothes. She sat down and laid her head in her hands. She jumped as she felt a set of warm arms slide around her waist. She was about attack when she heard a gentle voice in her ear.

"Sorry that took so long," Mako whispered," Tenzin wanted to talk with me." Korra breathed a sigh of relieve.

"That's okay. Just don't ever sneak up on me like that again." She said as she turned to face him. "What did Tenzin want?" she asked curiously as she sat herself in his lap. He gently began stroking her back.

"He just wanted to tell me that if me and Bolin ever needed to anything we could ask him." He told her. She nodded against his chest and yawned.

"I…I should just ask if ya'll can stay here," she mumbled. Mako kissed her hair and laughed.

"I practically do that already.," he chuckled. Korra smiled and poked him in the stomach.

"Fair point," she yawned again. Mako moved a few strands of hair away from her face and smiled.

"You're tired," he murmured against her temple. She looked up at him with half lidded yes.

"And what…what makes you say that?" she asked. The firebender laughed as she flopped backwards onto her bed, arms above her head.

"Oh, I don't know," he grinned, "the yawns, the closed eyes." He gently poked her belly. She squeaked in surprise and jumped up. "That sure perked you up fast," he smirked at her.

"Oh, you bet!" She lunged at him, tackling him to the bed. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Hm. I think the tired thing was just an act," Mako mused. Korra giggled and kissed his nose.

"Don't tell me you're just now figuring that out," she kissed his jaw. The firebender rolled his eyes, amused, and shivered lightly.

"You always were a tricky little minx," he chuckled and grabbed her waist. Her eyes widened as he jumped up and pinned her underneath him.

"Me? What about you?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The bender feigned innocence.

"Me? What about me?" He grinned as he leaned down and kissed the waterbender. She giggled as he kissed him back.

"I think you're the sneaky one, Mr. Hat Trick," she mumbled against his mouth. He snickered and pulled away.

"Firebender's are pretty sneaky," he said. The avatar smiled and crawled out from under him. She leaned against her headboard and patted the mattress next to her, motioning for him to sit next to her. He slid over and rested is back against the headboard as well. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Mako," she whispered quietly, her voice shaking slightly. He looked down and saw her quivering.

"Korra?" he looked at her, worry consuming his features.

"Are you scared?" she asked him, holding back tears. He looked at her, confused. He turned a little so he could try and look at her better.

"Scared of what?" He questioned, placing a hand under her chin and lifting her face. He was surprised to see silent tears tracing their way down her cheeks. She cried and threw herself at the firebender.

"Mako," she whimpered through her sobs. "I'm so scared. What if Amon takes my bending away? I'm the one who's supposed to protect the city. And what if he hurts Tenzin, or Pema? What about the kids and Bolin?" What if he hurts you?" she choked out against his throat. Mako was so surprised at the outburst, he didn't react at first. Slowly, though, he wrapped his strong arms around the shuddering girl, and pulled her once more into his lap.

"Shh, Korra," he whispered, stroking her hair, "shh, it's okay. I'm right here." He kept talking quietly to her, praying Tenzin wouldn't hear and decide to come up and check on her, until her sobs finally subsided. "Are you alright?" He knew it was a stupid question to ask, but he had never been good with words. "Korra?" he asked after a minute. He looked down and saw she'd fallen asleep, right there in lap. He smiled in spite of himself. He moved carefully and slowly, so as not to wake her. He got her under the covers and her head on a pillow. He pulled off everything but his ratty old tank top and his patched shorts and slipped underneath the blanket. He wrapped a protective arm around Korra's waist and pulled her close.

"Don't worry Korra, I won't let Amon get anywhere near you," he mumbled against her shoulders as he fell asleep next to her.

"Can you believe it? That this weakling is the reincarnation of the _mighty _and_ powerful avatar_?" The voice echoed throughout the room and woke the waterbender. She sat up and was grabbed by her ponytail. She hissed and reached around behind her to grab the wrist of the hand that was holding her hair and tried to elbow the person behind her. That earned her a couple of chi blocks in the side. She could feel her left side go almost totally numb. She looked next to her, expecting Mako to be up and ready to fight. Her eyes widened in terror when she saw he wasn't there.

"Amon!" she yelled, adrenaline and fear surging through. "What have you done with him?" She demanded.

"Who? Your silly little firebender?" Amon laughed evilly. Korra struggled against her captor. "Oh don't struggle. There's nothing you can do for him anyways." The man snapped his fingers and two equalists dragged Mako, bound and gagged, into the faint light.

"Mako!" she cried. She prayed that his bending hadn't been taken. He shook his head quickly, signaling with his eyes that he still had it. She sighed in relief and then looked up to see Amon stalking toward her. In a quick act of desperation, she screamed.

"Tenzin!" This cost her a heavy hit to the stomach. She bent over double and nearly suffocated in her bedding. Mako struggled to try to get away and help her.

"Do you really think I wouldn't have taken care of them before hand?" Amon laughed, the cold sound ringing throughout the darkness. The Avatar's eyes widen in shock as the realization of his words set it.

"You… you didn't…" she struggled for air as tears welled in her eyes. "They were just children!" she screeched as him mercilessly. The equalist leader rolled his eyes.

"They were _benders_," he scoffed, "they would have grown up to have been dangerous and oppressive, just like the rest of you." Korra's mind flashed with the images of the three kids faces, broken and crying. She tried to lunge for the masked man, but with another snap of his fingers, electricity was pulsating though her. Her eyes closed and she screamed in pain. She screamed and yelled until she heard someone calling her.

"Korra! Korra, wake up!" She knew that voice, but it was so hard to be sure with all the yelling. "Korra! It's just a nightmare!" Her eyes flew open and she was staring into soft, golden irises. She realized she was the screaming and she cut herself off.

"Mako…" she whispered. She could barely move, she could still feel the tingling sensation of electricity. "Oh Mako." Tears formed under her eyes and spilled over. Mako used the pad of his thumb to wipe them away. He wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her into a warm, protective hug. "Mako, I was so scared. Amon…the kids…Tenzin. Took their bending." She moaned into his chest. He rocked her gently, wishing he could help her in some way. He began humming an old lullaby that his mother used to sing to him and Bolin when they were scared or couldn't sleep. He didn't know he managed to remember it, but he did. The sound calmed the waterbender down, and her breathing evened up. He looked down and saw she had once again fallen asleep. He continued humming and stroking her back until he was absolutely sure she was asleep.

"Good night Korra," he whispered softly. He kissed her forehead and fell into a light, fit full sleep beside her.


	4. Escapade

Bright, morning sunshine was pouring through the windows into Korra's bedroom. She opened one eye tiredly, then groaned and turned over. She knew she wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again, so she sat up grudgingly and stretched. As she opened her eyes, she realized her face felt tight and scrunched. She rubbed her face gently and the tightness faded. She thought back to last night and realized after her nightmare that's she cried again, and she'd been woken up by… She looked to her right and saw Mako laying there, sound asleep. As she reached over to softly stroke his cheek, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Her heart sped up at the thought of being caught with the firebender, especially if it was Tenzin ascending the stairs.

"Mako," she hissed, shaking his shoulder roughly. He muttered something in his sleep and turned over. The footsteps were getting closer and closer to her door. Her hands shook as she tried to wake the firebender. She tried shaking again but to no avail. She finally went and smacked as hard as she could in the back of the head.

"Korra?" Tenzin called from behind the door. Korra's eyes widen as she covered her boyfriend's mouth to keep him from crying out.

"Uh… h-hold on just a minute," she called, trying to keep her voice from cracking. Mako's eyes widened in fear and he realized what was going on. The consequences of what could happen kept flashing through his head and got him moving.

"What do I do?" he mumbled under his breath, trying not to freak out. Korra looked around frantically before pointing underneath her bed.

"Under the bed," she whispered while jumping up and grabbing her robe. "Now!" Mako scrambled around until he finally dragged himself under the large mattress. "Coming, Tenzin." She called. She wrapped her robe around herself and checked to make sure Mako was fully conceal. She the knob to her door and saw her airbending teacher standing patiently behind the door. "Morning," she said with a yawn.

"Good morning, Korra," Tenzin replied. "You were late for meditation this morning. I was coming to check and make sure you were doing okay." He added with a look of concern. Korra smacked herself mentally for forgetting meditation.

"Oh, right," she said, trying to act casual, "I just had a really bad nightmare last night. I'm sorry, Tenzin." She looked at him apologetically. His eyes widened in realization.

"Ah, I see. Well, that's alright," he told her. "You've been having a hard time lately. You probably needed to catch up on your rest." Korra nodded, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Do you mind if I just sleep in today?" Korra asked, "I promise I'll make it up." Tenzin looked at her pleading face and he just couldn't say no to those blue eyes.

"Alright, but don't get used to it. It's just for today," he said. Korra smiled and hugged the airbending master.

"Thank you," she mumbled tiredly as she pulled back. He waved a dismissive hand and turned away.

"You're welcome," he said as he walked down the hall. Korra grinned impishly as she shut her door.

"You can come out now," she called to the room at large in a sing song voice. She heard a thud and a few muffled curses come from under her bed and then a head appeared.

"What do you keep under here? Dirty socks?" Mako asked as he pulled himself out from under the bed whilst rubbing the top of his head. Korra giggled and walked over to help him up.

"That was close," she muttered quietly as she looked at the floor. Mako nodded and tipped her chin up.

"Yes, but we didn't get caught," the firebender told her. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's true," she mumbled as she stood on her tip toes, putting only inches between them. Mako closed the distance, kissing her gently. She sighed and closed her eyes. She wished that she could just stay in this moment forever.

"Korra," Mako whispered against the corner of her lips. Without breaking their lip lock, he bent down and scooped her up. She yelped softly, but was quieted as he kissed her harder.

"Mmm," she moaned lightly as he laid her down on her bed. "Mako," she whispered as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Mm?" he hummed as he gently kissed her jaw. She sighed and gently scratched his back with her nails.

"I'm gonna have to be down stairs soon, and Bolin's probably wondering where you're at." She told him quietly. He sighed as he pulled back and stared into her ocean blue eyes.

"Bolin'll be fine. He can probably figure out what happened anyways." He pleaded with her. She smiled at him.

"And what about breakfast?" she asked him. "If I don't come down, Pema's sure to bring something up." The boy leaned down and touched his nose to hers.

"Tenzin most likely told her that you wanted to sleep late. Why don't you just leave a note saying you decided to go into the city for a little while," he suggested. Korra rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Alright, fine. But we have to get something while we're out. I'm starving." Korra told him. The firebender grinned and kissed her eagerly, happy that she agreed. "Come on," Korra laughed, "lemme get up and get dressed." Mako giggled childishly and sat up and let her get her cloths. As the waterbender pulled on her everyday attire, Mako put on his shirt and trousers on from last night. He pulled on his jacket and looked around for his scarf.

"Hey, Korra," he called as he looked under her bed. She poked her head out from where she was changing.

"Yea?" she said. Mako looked up.

"Have you seen my scarf?" he asked. Korra giggled and walked out from behind her changing screen, trying to keep her face as innocent as possible.

"What scarf?" she asked him. He smirked as he watched her saunter over, sporting his scarf around her tanned neck.

"Oh, you know, the one that I'm _always _wearing," he said as he stood up and walked to meet her. She put a finger to her lip and pretended to think.

"Nope, I don't recall you wearing any such thing," she mused. She giggled as the firebender grabbed the end of the red fabric and tugged on it gently, making Korra walk closer to him.

"Oh, I bet," he raised his eyebrows and grinned," your mind's just a blank, isn't it?" He chuckled and pressed himself against the avatar.

"Like always," she whispered with a smile. Mako smiled back and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Come on," he whispered, cupping her cheek with his hand and pressing his lips quickly to hers, "let's get outta here." He mumbled against the kiss, Korra grinned and pulled back.

"Okay, okay." She replied, running to her dresser. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled a few lines and put the pen down. "Alright! Let's go!" She grabbed Mako's wrist and ran to the window. She leapt onto the sill, but Mako stayed on the floor.

"Can we take the stairs?" he asked, eyeing the window distrustfully. Korra sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I make so much noise when I'm trying to be quiet." She told him. Mako turned around so his back was facing her.

"Sit on my shoulders. You won't make any noise." He told her. She opened her mouth to object, but knew he wouldn't give up, so, she hopped on gently. He adjusted her and grabbed her legs to keep her balanced and headed to the door.

"Don't you _dare_ drop me," Korra threatened as she laid her hands on his head and ducked so they could go through the door.

"I'm not, now keep quiet. Do you want to get caught?" he asked as they walked down the stairs. She just shook her head and put a warning hand over his mouth. They heard slightly heavy footsteps coming towards them. Korra pointed to a door across the hall. They hurried over and slipped inside the spare closet. Korra peered out and saw Pema walking with a tray in her hands. As soon as she went by, they slid out and jogged down to the front door. Hey opened it slowly, sidled out, and shut it quietly. Korra slipped down Mako's back so that she was riding on his back.

"To the bay!" The Avatar whispered excitedly in his ear and he took off, running towards the waters of Yue Bay.

"Pema," Tenzin said, "the child is sleeping. She'll come down when she's ready." Pema grabbed the tray and walked to the hall. "Pema!" he called. She turned, being careful not to spill the food on the small tray.

"Tenzin," she replied, "I'm just going to put the food in her room so it'll be there when she wakes up. You said yourself she had been through a lot lately." She smiled at her husband. "I'll be down in a few minutes." She turned around and began down the hall. Tenzin rubbed his forehead tiredly. Spirits, he loved the woman to death, but jeez she was as stubborn as Korra was.

"Korra? Korra, dear?" Pema called softly as she knocked on the avatar's door. She balanced the tray in one hand and cracked the door just a smidge. She walked in expecting Korra to be lying down, covered by her sheets, sleeping soundly, but was greeted by an empty room. She cocked an eyebrow and set the tray on Korra's dresser. She looked at the top of the wood and saw a piece of paper fluttering under one of the waterbender's pens. She picked it up and looked at the writing on it.

Dear Pema (I know you'll be the one reading this)

I'm going out for a bit. Probably hang with a certain firebender for a little while. I'll be back soon, I swear! Please, please don't let Tenzin know I'm gone!

Thanks,

Korra

Pema smiled. She set the paper down and walked over to the window. She let the cool morning breeze blow through her hair and let the sun warm her skin. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander, wander back to when Tenzin and herself would run and sneak off together. She was pulled back to reality by a laugh from below.

She saw Korra riding piggy back on Mako. _He must not have left last night_, she thought to herself. She watched as the firebender ran straight for the bay and jumped. She grinned at Korra's squeal of delight. She watched as Korra made an air bubble and took them under. She smiled and turned away from the window.

"I guess I best keep Tenzin away from her room for a while," she chuckled lightly as she walked out of the empty room.


	5. Breakfast Surprises

"Soo," Korra said, clinging to Mako's arm, "where do you want to go?" The firebender put a hand to his chin.

"Hmm," he mused, "Well, I don't know. Where do _you _want to go?" he asked her. She wrapped am around her stomach as it growled loudly. "I'm guessing somewhere with food?" he chuckled.

"Yes, pleeease!" she told him, "I'm starving." They laughed together as they searched for a place for breakfast.

"Thank you, sir," Mako told the street vendor as he handed him the money. The man nodded quietly.

"Thank you," he told him as he handed him the bowls of rice. He took the rice and turned back to look for Korra. He walked over to the bench where he had left her sitting.

"Korra!" he called, setting the bowls on the bench. "Where are you?" He looked around, figuring she was trying to scare him. "Come on, Korra," he yelled, "I know you're there!" He looked around, trying to ignore the looks people were giving him. What if she wasn't hiding? What if the equalists had gotten her? "This isn't funny anymore!" he called. No, she couldn't have been taken, he would have heard a fight break out… right? He whipped around, hearing something splash in the pond, making waves underneath the surface of the water. A few bubbles surfaced and then the water was still. "Kor- AHHH!" Something flew out of the water at him. He landed on his back in the grass, someone on top of him, straddling his waist.

"That's payback," Korra's voice whispered in his ear. He jumped slightly and pulled back to look at her. He sighed in relief at the sight of her ocean blue eyes.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he told her sternly, wrapping her in his arms unable to hide the joy in his eyes of seeing her in front of him.

"Aw, this was just payba-." She stopped abruptly as the firebender silenced her. He pulled away from her lips and shook his head.

"No. Don't scare me like _that_. I thought you'd been kidnapped," he elaborated. Korra's mouth formed an 'O' as she realized what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry," she kissed him softly, "that I scared you." She looked into his eyes with lower lip poked out ever-so-slightly. Mako rolled his eyes.

"Eh," he shrugged his shoulders, "I think you're forgiven. Just _please _don't do it again." He murmured, leaning in to kiss her again. Their lips barely brushed together when Korra's stomach rumbled again.

"How about food, and then kissing?" she asked, realizing her hunger once more. The firebender chuckled and stood up, helping Korra to her feet.

"Here," he said, walking back over to the bench where he'd left there meal. He handed her a bowl of rice and sat down and began to eat his own. The avatar eagerly grabbed hers and started scarfing if down with her chop sticks. "People passing probably think you've been starving for months." Mako muttered as he popped a ball of sticky rice into his mouth.

"Mmm," she hummed through a mouthful, "this is so amazing I don't even care!" she told him as she sat down in the grass in front of him. He smiled down at her, laughing inwardly at her silliness.

"Yea," Mako said, "When Bo and I still lived on the streets, we'd come here when we had the money. Sometimes when we were passing by, the man would give us small bowls just out of simple kindness." He smiled, remembering a few of the nicer memories of when he and Bolin were younger. Korra grinned as she finished off the last of her rice.

"Sounds like a friendly man." She commented. The firebender's head bobbed slowly, silently agreeing with her.

They sat a few minutes in peaceful silence as Mako finished his breakfast. The sun was shining brightly overhead and Korra couldn't believe she that she wasn't at Air Temple Island practicing her airbending. She sighed contentedly and leaned back against Mako's legs. He looked down and scrunched his eyebrows together.  
"Everything alright?" he asked as he began playing with her ponytail. She leaned her head back and grinned.

"Yea," she giggled as she moved her head back so she could look at the pond. "I just can't believe I'm here instead of on the island meditating." The firebender smiled and leaned down and pressed a kiss to Korra's temple.

"Me either," he murmured. She giggled as his breathe tickled her throat. "So, what now?" he asked. "Where to?" Korra smiled and turned her head, kissing his cheek.

"I know just the place." She said. She jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Come on," she yelled as she dragged him out of the park.

"Korra! I have to give the rice bowls back!" Mako cried as he was hauled to the park exit against his will.

"Pema, love?" Tenzin came up to his wife, "has Korra come down yet?" Pema's eyes widened for a moment before she finally found her voice.

"Oh… uh, no, she hasn't." She told her husband. "She uh… she had a slight fever." She informed him.

"Is she sick? I should probably go check on her." He said and began towards the stairs. His wife panicked for a moment behind his back before placing a hand on Tenzin's shoulder.

"She said she just wanted to be left alone for the day to rest up. She figures it's most likely just a cold and it'll be gone by tomorrow." She lied quickly. Tenzin knit his eyebrows together.

"Are you sure dear? I really think I should check on her." He said, looking concernedly at his wife.

"She said she didn't want anyone to bother her. If she got hungry she said she'd co-"

"Daadddy!" Pema was interrupted by her youngest daughter. "Daddy!" Ikki called, running into the room, "Daddy! Korra's-"

"Not feeling good! You father knows!" Pema said hurriedly, her eyes widening desperately, begging her daughter to understand. The little airbender's eyes became confused for a minute, before realizing what her mother was up to.

"Oh! Okay, just wanted to make sure." She smiled as innocently as she could. Tenzin cocked an eyebrow. "Alright!" Ikki waved and ran off.

"Is everything alright?" The airbending master asked his wife. She nodded and placed a hand on her back.

"Of course dear," she replied wincing slightly as the baby kicked. "Could you get me glass of water, please?" Tenzin narrowed his eyes slightly before turning into the kitchen. "Jeez, that was close," Pema muttered to herself.


	6. Dress Shopping

"Korra? Where are you taking us?" Mako asked as she dragged him down the street. She waved a hand back at him, trying to read the signs above the doors.

"You'll see when we get there," she told him. He sighed, defeated, and allowed himself to be tugged along. Eventually, Korra found the shop she was looking for and dove inside. "Here we are!" she announced, holding her arms wide. The store was rather small, with cloth racks placed here and there. There was a tiny section for jewelry in a back corner. The payment country was close to the door and the man behind it waved cheerily.

"Hello there," he said. "How are you two today?" he asked. Korra smiled and waved back.

"We're doin' good. How about you?" she replied as she walked in.

"Not bad. Are you looking for anything in particular?" Korra shook her head as she browsed through the clothes.

"No sir, just looking. My airbending teacher's wife told me about this place. She said it was amazing." She told him.

"Well, I'm flattered," he said. "Did you happen to say your airbending teacher?" he asked curiously. Korra blushed slightly and nodded. "Well, I never expected to have the avatar visiting my humble little shop. It's a pleasure and an honor to meet you Miss Avatar." He bowed slightly. The waterbender blushed slightly at the man's kindness.

"Please, call me Korra," she told him, smiling back. He nodded and swept an arm around the small shop.

"Take anything you like, half off," he told them. Both teenagers opened their mouths to protest, but the shop owner held up a hand. "It's my treat, please." Korra held her mouth slightly open, debating.

"Thank you for your generosity," she said, accepting his offer and began searching the racks of clothes. As she picked out things, Mako ambled over to the owner.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked the firebender quietly, sensing he didn't want his intentions heard. Mako nodded, keeping his eyes on Korra.

"I'm looking for a stone. It doesn't have to be any shape in particular, I can get my brother's help with that, but I want to make sure it's big enough," he paused as Korra looked up from the pile of clothes in her arms and grinned.

"I'm gonna go try these on! Stay put!" she instructed him. He nodded as she walked into the changing room.

"It doesn't have to be a specific color," he continued, eyeing the changing room door. The man smiled knowingly.

"I might have just the thing," he said and kneeled down under the table. At that moment, Korra walked out sporting an overly big dress.

It was definitely of Fire Nation origin, the bright red satin standing out against her tanned skin. She had let her hair down completely and wore a red sash in her hair. The blouse, a brighter red than the skirt, was about knee length with small slits down both sides and had long, flowing sleeves. It wrapped around her torso and draped over her shoulder. A wide sash held the fabric in place. The dark skirt was way too big and pooled at the floor.

"Well?" she asked, spinning clumsily, "what do you think?" Mako chuckled at his girlfriend. He ran to her and grabbed her under the arms, lifting her into the air. She giggled as he spun her around.

"You're beautiful," he told her, setting her back down and kissing her quickly. "I think you should definitely get it." The avatar giggled and pulled the fabric up, revealing her bare feet.

"It's a bit big, isn't it?" she questioned. The firebender raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"That can be fixed, and you look amazing in it. Though, you look amazing in anything." He commented nonchalantly. She blushed furiously and slapped his arm. "It's true!" he laughed.

"I'll think about it," she grinned as she scooped the extra fabric in her arms and ran back to the changing room. Mako hurried back to the man as his eyes reappeared above the counter.

"Is she gone?" he whispered, raising his eyebrows. Mako suppressed a giggle and nodded.

"Yes sir, the coast is clear." He owner popped up and set a small tray on the counter top. "Whoa," the firebender exclaimed as he stared at the jewelry before him.

"This is the best I have. Will they do?" he asked tentatively. The boy nodded quickly and scanned the stones with his eyes.

"They're perfect. I just need to find the right one," he murmured to himself. He ran his fingers delicately over the smooth stones and made sure to take in every detail.

"Is there anything in particular?" the old man asked.

"Is everything alright out there? It sure is quiet!" Korra called from behind the changing door. Both men jumped slightly at the sound.

"Everything's fine! You just keep trying on cloths." Mako called back. Korra giggled and tried to decide what to wear next. "These are amazing. And these are you have?" He inquired, wanting to look at everything the man had to offer. He thought a moment before walking back into the small office in the back of the room. Mako went back to studying the rocks. He heard Korra walk out and quickly pulled off his scarf and covered them. He turned and beamed at Korra. This time, the fashion style was from the Earth Kingdom. The dress was a simple, dark green fabric with long sleeves, that wrapped once around her torso and landed in front of her feet. It had a lighter embroidery around the wrists, neckline, and at the bottom of the dress. Her hair was in a simple, loos ponytail. It was simple and pretty. The avatar held her arms out and twirled.

"Gorgeous," Mako told her, "simple gorgeous." She grinned and ran at him. She jumped and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He encircled her waist with his strong arms and spun her around. He laughed softly and set her down. "You are so silly, you know that?" he told her softly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Possibly," she giggled and kissed his nose, before running back to the changing room and closing the door. The shop owner ran out from his office and pressed a cool, circular object in his hands.

"Here, I believe this is exactly what you're looking for," he said quietly. Mako looked at the rock in his hand. Sitting in his palm was a red and blue stone. It started out blue around the edges and as it moved towards the center, it faded into deep red. In the center of the stone, there was a carving. It was the Fire Nation symbol, but instead of the one swirl in the center, the three swirls from the water tribe emblem were carved into it. Fire and water. It was beautiful.

"This is perfect," he breathed, "but how did you ever find manage to find this?" The man gave a sad smile and sighed.

"I carved this for my girlfriend many, many years ago. She was a firebender and I knew that this wasn't part of her culture, but it was part of mine. I had planned on giving this to her the night that I finished it, but…" he paused, closing his eyes, "she got caught in a landslide that afternoon. She didn't make it." A few tears slid down his cheeks. "I tucked this away, never wanting to see again but, watching you two together has reminded me of what I once hand and what you two ought to have." The owner smiled at the firebender. Mako practically gaped at him. The man was giving him his old betrothal stone.

"Sir…I can't-" Mako started. The man held up his hand.

"First. Yes, you can. I want you to have this. I won't have any need for it anymore, and second. Call me Hahn," he smiled at the boy.

"Si- Hahn, are you sure?" he questioned. He nodded.

"Positive," he said gently. Mako sighed and pulled out his wallet. "Na uh," he crossed his arms. "Take it. It's on the house." The young bender's jaw practically hit the floor at the offer the man was giving him.

"Sir! I can't!" he protested. The man smiled again and reached behind him.

"Can't what!?" Korra yelled, her voice somewhat muffled. The man laughed as he pulled out a deep purple piece of fabric.

"Can't believe just how amazingly stunning you are!" Mako came up with quickly. Hahn chuckled and handed him the piece of fabric.

"Oh, hush up!" she laughed. The firebender grinned and took the thin cloth.

"For the actual neck piece," the old Water Tribe member whispered. He nodded in understanding.

"Thank you so much for everything, sir. I can't thank you enough." Mako told him. The old man smiled and put the other stones back under his desk. Mako couldn't believe that is was all happening and falling into place. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this!


	7. Plans

"Bro!" Where have you been!?" Bolin shouted as Mako walked into the attic. He shrugged out of his jacket and laid it on the table.

"Out," he replied nonchalantly. Bolin stared at the firebender, mouth agape.

After Korra and Mako had finished shopping he'd walked her home. She kissed him goodbye and shot herself up to her window. He's swam back across Yue Bay, but now that he thought about it he could have just taken the ferry, and walked back home after firebending himself dry.

"Out!? You were gone all day yesterday, last night, and half of today and you call that out?!" He replied, throwing his hands in the air for effect. Mako sighed; he'd have to tell him sooner or later.

"I was with Korra, alright?" he told him as he pulled his shirt off. Bolin's jaw dropped and then grinned/

"Korra, huh?" he winked and nudged his brother teasingly in the side. The firebender rolled his eyes and slipped his hands into his pockets, fingering the smooth stone that lay within.

"Yes, Korra." We were just hanging out." he commented. He brother raised his eyebrows.

"Just hanging out? Last night?" he asked almost incredulously.

"Yes," Mako told him, pinching the bridge if his nose, "just hanging out. I spent the night but we didn't _do_ anything." Bolin narrowed his eyes as he tried to conceal a grin and then finally nodded. He knew his brother was telling the truth, and anyway, he was Mako, absolutely nooo experience with the ladies.

"Alright, alright. I know you. You wouldn't do anything." he reassured his brother. He eyed his brother's hand, noticing him fumbling with something inside his pocket.

"Did you get something stuck in your pocket?" he asked curiously. Mako's eyes widened and he opened his mouth. "What'd you get her?" His brother inquired before he could reply.

"I-I…I uh..." he stuttered. The earthbender smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Bro," he laughed. He bent the piece of earth that sat on the end table next to the couch into a small hand. He shot it towards his brother and Mako brought his hands up to cover his face, leaving his right pocket defenseless. Bolin grinned and dropped the stone hand into his brother's pocket. He grasped the object quickly and tugged it back out.

"Bolin!" The flustered firebender gaped at his younger brother as he groped for the rock hand as it shot back towards Bolin. The earthbender only smiled as he made the earth drop the object and bent it back to the table. Bolin stared mesmerized at the necklace sitting in his large hand.

"Whoa," he breathed. The earthbender didn't know much about watertribe culture, but he _did_ know what this was. "Bro! This is amazing! When are you gonna ask her?" Bolin was ecstatic to see that his brother had bought Korra a betrothal necklace. The firebender flushed red and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I… I don't know. I just bought it today." he mumbled softly. He looked up to see his brother staring at him. He blushed more and tried to snatch it from him. "Okay, you've seen it. Now give it back!" he demanded. Bolin took one more quick look before handing it back over to Mako.

"Dude! Do you know what this means?!" he asked his brother excitedly. "I'm gonna have to coolest, most kick butt sister-in-law ever!" He began jumping around the room, singing and dancing in his excitement. Mako tried his hardest, but couldn't hold back and smiled.

"And I'll have the most beautiful, amazing wife in the world," he murmured to himself. Bolin stopped suddenly and looked at his brother.

"So. Do you have any idea of when you want to ask her?" he questioned. Mako looked again at the red and blue stone before placing in his pocket once more. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I… I don't know," he admitted. "I just bought it today." He repeated and swallowed nervously at the simple thought of asking Korra to marry him. What if she rejected him?

"Well, if you need help with any ideas, I'm always here." Bolin laughed as he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Oh, and I'm gonna be the best man, right?" he asked. Mako laughed and nodded.

"Of course, Bo! Who else? Now about these ideas. Should it be fun, romantic? What do you think is best?" he questioned the earthbender, becoming suddenly immersed in the idea of asking the avatar to marry him.


	8. The Proposal

_You can do this. Just reach out your hand and… _He pulled his hand away from the door and dropped his head in his hands. It couldn't be that difficult, all he had to do was ask. What about all the consequences though? He sighed, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. Mako knocked on the large doors, praying Korra didn't answer. He heard the lock click and the oaken door swung inward.

"Hello Tenzin," he said nervously, his voice cracking a bit at the end. The airbender cocked an eyebrow.

"Mako," he replied, nodding his head. "I'm guessing you're here to see Korra," he said as he motioned for the firebender to come in.

"Actually sir, I'm uh… I'm here to talk to you," he said as he walked in and turned to face Tenzin. The man's eyebrows had shot upward and he was staring at Mako incredulously.

"Me?" he asked as the door slammed closed behind them. Mako gulped as Tenzin's eyes bore holes through him.

"Y-yes sir, and I'd rather not let Korra know." Tenzin looked at him for a moment before straightening his robes and walking towards the stairs.

"Follow me," he said quickly and began climbing the stairs. Mako trailed behind, fearing what Tenzin would do to him when the Airbending master found out what he was there for. "In here," he almost whispered as he opened the door to his office. Mako stumbled in and waited for Tenzin. The older man walked around and took a seat behind his desk. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked seriously. Mako took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"I know you're not her father, sir, but you're the closest thing she has to one in the city. I would gladly go to the South Pole, but I have absolutely no clue how to get there and no kind of transportation." Mako said, watching Tenzin's face the entire time. The man was looking at the young firebender with a very confused countenance. "Sir, what I'm trying to say is…" He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst, "I want to ask Korra to marry me." He said it slowly, deliberately, waiting for Tenzin to explode and yell at him about how they were much too young and there was absolutely no way Mako was going to ask Korra to become his wife. Except, it never came.

"Hmm," he hummed, stroking his beard. "Ask the Avatar to marry you, huh?" Mako swore he saw the hint of a smiled on the older man's face. "Are you sure you're up for it?" he asked, an air of teasing in his voice. Mako laughed and grinned at the airbender.

"Yes sir," he nodded and grinned, "I'm definitely up for it. She's the only person I've ever loved and could ever think of loving. I don't want anyone else. I've even got the necklace ready." he told him confidently.

"A betrothal necklace? You are ready then, I suppose." Tenzin replied, somewhat surprised. "I'm saying I agree or disagree with your decision, but are you sure you're absolutely ready? You've just barely turned nineteen," he questioned, wanting to make sure the boy knew exactly what he was doing and exactly what he was getting into.

"Yes sir. I'm ready." He stated matter-of-factly. He loved Korra with all his heart and he knew that she felt the same. He wanted to be able to say that she was his and to love her for the rest of their lives. Tenzin gave the firebender one last hard look.

"Alright, you can ask her," the airbender told him firmly, "but, I'm warning you now. If you do anything to hurt her, you'll have to answer to my mother." Tenzin laughed and stretched out his hand as he watched Mako try to comprehend his statement.

"Um... alright, understood," he replied, reaching his hand forward to take Tenzin's in a handshake. He had never met Master Katara, but from what Korra said about her, she seemed a fairly nice, reasonable woman.

"Do you have a day planned?" he asked Mako curiously. The young boy shook his head.

"No, sir, but it'll be soon, and I already have a place in mind." he replied. Tenzin smiled in reply.

"Well, I can't wait to hear how it goes. I hope to soon have you as a figurative, so-to-speak,, son-in-law." Tenzin said. Mako grinned and nodded.

"Me too, sir," he said. He turned and began walking towards the door.

"Tenzin! Tenzin, where are you?!" Both men could hear Korra running down the hall. The heavy footsteps stopped at his office door, and it burst open.

"Tenzin! Look at-!" She stopped abruptly, noticing Mako next to her airbending master's desk. "Mako? What are you doing here?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I uh… I," he struggled, trying to come up with a plausible answer.

"He was coming to see me about some family issues," Tenzin covered for the firebender. Mako turned around and smiled gratefully.

"Yep, and thank you for everything sir," Mako stuck out his hand, thanking him silently.

"You're welcome," he replied, shaking hands one more with the boy. Mako turned back around and grinned at Korra.

"How about I meet you at the north side of the island around seven? Seven fifteenish?" he asked as he walked up to her. She blinked a few times before smirking.

"Sure thing, Cool Guy," she grinned, "I'll see you at seven." She said. Mako leaned in and quickly kissed her.

"See you then," he said. He walked out, leaving a blushing Korra.

"What was all that about?" she asked Tenzin. The man simply shrugged and sat back down at his desk.

"Why don't you ask him?" Tenzin advised. The Avatar nodded as she walked further in and shut the door. "So what did you have to show me?" he asked her.

"Huh?" she said, then remembered why she'd come to see Tenzin in the first place. "OH yea! Watch this!" She turned her back to him and turned around quickly. Her hands were close together in front of her, palms facing each other, with a small ball bearing spinning in a fast circle between her hands. The airbending master raised his eyebrows slightly before pinching the bridge of his nose in between his thumb and index finger.

"You are definitely my father's reincarnation," he said exasperatedly. Korra burst out laughing and clutched at her sides.

"I'm glad to hear it, seeing as I can bend all the elements," she told him. The airbender rolled his eyes and waved her towards the door.

"Go on, you, I've got work to do," he said, trying not to laugh. Korra winked and saluted

"Aye, aye captain." She giggled and ran out. Tenzin grinned to himself and shook his head.

"Teenagers."

"Where are we going?" Korra asked as she walked arm in arm with Mako. The firebender rolled his eyes and gently tugged on one of the ponytail that was hanging by her ear.

"You'll see, you just have to be patient," he told her. She huffed and glared at him.

"I'm not good with being patient," she grumbled. Mako chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Come on, it's right through here," he said and began making his way through a tall hedge. Korra groaned and followed grudgingly behind. Mako walked into a small clearing overlooking the ocean. The sun had just finished setting and the clouds were still tinted orange and red. The color in the sky used what little light was left to reflect off the water. The only thing you could see was the ocean all around.

"Mako," Korra breathed, taking in the stunning sight, "it's beautiful." Mako grinned.

"It gets better," he whispered right in her ear. She giggled as Mako wrapped a blindfold around her eyes. "Now, don't peek," he told her.

"Alright," she said. Mako took a firebending stance and began to shoot small flames from his fingertips. He'd placed candles all around the cliff side and was lighting them. He looked around quickly, making sure he'd gotten every last one. Satisfied, he walked behind Korra and began untying her blindfold.

"Okay, open your eyes," he whispered, removing the cloth. Korra blinked and stared, completely mesmerized by the sight before her. Little flames had surrounded them. They were in the bushes and the trees. There were some even floating in the water below them.

"How?" Korra was breathless. She couldn't believe he'd done all this. Mako stared at Korra. She was so beautiful. She'd changed from her usual, watertribe garb, into something more casual and she had left her main ponytail down, letting her dark hair fall over her shoulders. He watched as the light danced in her bright eyes. It was now or never.

"Korra," he said softly. She looked around and saw Mako watching her. "I love you. I have always loved you, even if it took me a little while to figure it out. I promise to love you for the rest of my life. You mean the world to me and I don't what I would do if anything ever happened to you. I love you so much, and always will. Korra, will you marry me?" Mako pulled out the betrothal necklace. The red and blue shined brilliantly in the dim candle light. Korra's breath hitched as she stared at the stone. The red and blue, the water tribe and fire nation emblems blended perfectly, combining fire and water.

"Mako." Her eyes began to fill with tears. Tears of pure and absolute ecstasy. She felt her face break into a grin, and she squealed with joy and delight. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" She leapt at the firebender, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck and kissing him passionately on the mouth. Mako spun around with her, returning the kiss with vigor. Korra pulled back and looked into Mako's eyes. They shined with bright and unconditional love. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Korra," he whispered before kissing her again. She sighed and kissed him back gently. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Korra's. "You've made me the happiest person in the world," he whispered and kissed her nose. The Avatar giggled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad I could oblige," she murmured. The firebender grinned and remembered the betrothal necklace still in his hand.

"Do you want to put on the necklace?" he asked, smiling against her hair. She looked at him and nodded. She turned around and lifted her hair away from her neck. Mako wrapped the purple fabric around her neck and clipped it into place. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder and kissed her neck right above the chocker, making her shiver. She turned, letting her hair fall back into place.

"Well?" she inquired. Mako smiled and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Absolutely gorgeous," he said softly. The Avatar giggled again and blushed. Mako cupped her cheek and gently pressed his lips to hers. Korra smiled and more tears fell from her closed eyes and down her face. The water hit Mako's hand and he opened his eyes. "Dear, what's wrong?" He asked her. She choked back a sob. She wasn't usually one to show emotion but she just couldn't help it.

"Nothing. I'm j-just so happy. I c-can't help it." She smiled at him as tears cascaded from her eyes. Mako grinned and laid one hand on her waist and captured her hand with his other.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked, grinning as he pulled her into a slow spin. Korra giggled and wiped her eyes with her free hand before laying it on his shoulder.

"Of course I would," she mumbled as she pressed herself close to him as they began spinning in a slow circle. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his around her waist.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, too."

Tenzin was sitting with Jinora in the meditation pavilion, when they heard a loud squeal from somewhere on the island. Jinora jumped slightly and looked around.

"What was that?" she asked her father. The airbending master hadn't moved a muscle. He opened one eye and grinned down at his daughter.

"I think she just said yes," he told her. Jinora's eyes widened and her mouth spread into a grin.

Tenzin just couldn't keep it to himself anymore and he had decided to tell Jinora a little earlier that day.

"I can't wait! And they look so cute together!" she gushed enthusiastically. Tenzin sighed and closed his eye again.

"You know, I bet if you ask real nice, she might let you be a flower girl." Tenzin told her. His oldest daughter gasped and turned to her father.

"You really think so?!" she cried ecstatically. Her father opened his eyes and turned towards his daughter. He had never seen her so excited over something before.

"Perhaps, but for now, we'll wait until she tells us, alright?" he told her. The young girl sighed and nodded her head.

"Yes sir." Tenzin nodded and got to his feet.

"Good girl. Now, come on, time to get to bed." He reached his hand down and Jinora grabbed it and jumped up. She landed in her father's arms and yawned.

"Bedtime story?" she asked him. The airbender smiled and nodded at the young girl.

"Of course," he told her. She grinned and nestled into her father's protective arms. He smiled and walked her back to her room. She was asleep before he even got there.


	9. Tragedy Strikes

Korra woke up late the next morning with the sun shining through her window. She saw her clock said it was almost ten-thirty. Tenzin never let her sleep in this late. She felt something around her neck and her hand instantly flew to her throat. She felt a piece of fabric wrapped around her neck and a round stone dangling in the hollow of her neck. She smiled as her thoughts drifted to last night. They had danced for most of the night, before Mako told her he had to get back to Bolin. She'd wanted to stay with him all night in their little bubble of happiness, but she knew that Bolin would get worried.

She'd called Naga and the two of them had ridden over to the city. She'd dropped him off at the Pro-Bending Stadium and kissed him goodnight. As she rode back to the island, she felt like she was on a cloud. She barely noticed the ride back across Yue Bay or when she'd put Naga back in her pen. She'd airbended herself back up to her room and changed into her night clothes. She had gone to sleep, fingering the priceless stone on her neck.

The Avatar yawned and stretched her arms above her head as she sat up. She swung her legs off the side of her bed and padded across the rug to her vanity. She grabbed a ponytail holder and pulled her hair into a loose bun. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She grabbed the stone dangling around her neck and rubbed her thumb over the smooth surface. She was engaged. She couldn't believe she really engaged to the love of her life. She'd felt so elated and excited last night. The only thing that she could get to register through her head was 'yes'. She'd repeated it, finally realizing what she'd said yes to. She remembered his warmth as he pulled her into a dance, spinning them in a slow circle.

She sighed and pulled herself back out of her reverie. Her stomach growled loudly and she laughed. She grabbed her robe off a chair and wrapped it around herself. Smiling, she opened the door that led to the hallway and hurried down the steps as the smell of Pema's homemade rice met her nose.

"Please tell me you saved some of that delicious smelling rice for me?" Korra asked as she leapt down the steps into the kitchen. Pema laughed and handed the waterbender a large bowl.

"Of course I did, dear. I even made noddle to go with it." She told her. Korra's mouth began to water.

"It smells absolutely wonderful, Pema," she said as she scooped big spoonful's of rice into the bowl. She grabbed a small bit between her fingers and popped it into her mouth, "and it tastes even better," she informed her as the warm, sticky rice slid down her throat. The air acolyte chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it," she laughed at the young Avatar. Korra poured some noodles into her bowl as well and followed Pema into the dining room. The three airbending children and Tenzin were already seated. Almost immediately, the airbending master noticed the necklace around her throat, but kept quiet.

"Good morning Korra," Ikki said cheerfully as she sat down at the table.

"Morning Ikki," she replied, grabbing her chopsticks and digging into her breakfast.

"You're awfully perky this morning," Tenzin noted. Usually the Avatar was very grumpy, very moody person in the morning. The waterbender raised her head from her food and she just knew that he knew about the proposal.

"What's not to be perky about?" she asked, flashing a grin his way. Tenzin shrugged and went back to his breakfast, trying to hide a grin. Pema sat down beside her husband and looked at Korra, also noticing the girl's unusually happy demeanor. She saw a necklace around Korra's neck that she hadn't seen yesterday.

"That's a lovely necklace Korra," Pema said and nodded towards the stone. She knew nothing about the symbolic meaning behind the stone. She didn't know this was a betrothal necklace in watertribe culture. "Where did you get it?" The water bender blushed and fingered the red and blue stone.

"Mako gave it to me," she said softly, playing with her food.

"Aww, that's sweet," she replied. Ikki looked up and spied the chocker.

"Mako gave it to you? Is it a betrothal necklace? Are you two gonna get married? Can I be a flower girl?" The young girls' barrage of questions poured from her mouth.

"Ikki," Tenzin said sternly. "Leave Korra be. Let her tell us herself." The girl nodded and piped down. "Well, Korra?" the airbending master inquired. The flustered avatar blushed again.

"Last night Mako proposed and I said yes." she told the quiet family. "The necklace is a symbol of engagement and then marriage in the watertribe." The room was silent for a moment before Ikki, Jinora, and their mother all squealed with excitement.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Pema asked. Korra smiled and looked at the three girls.

"He only just asked me last night," she mumbled, trying to keep the grin off her face. "We didn't decide anything major yet. We wanted to sit down with you and possibly Lin and find a good date." Tenzin nodded as his wife and children gushed over the wedding.

"Well, when would you like to talk? I doubt Lin would mind a good excuse to get out of work right now." He told her. Korra nodded and looked at her airbending teacher.

"Well, today would be nice. Would that be alright?" She asked him. Tenzin thought a moment.

"That should be fine. I'll call Lin up and tell her to come over. Could you get Mako?" Korra nodded.

"I can go over to the arena and get him after breakfast," she said and scarfed down the rest of her rice and noodles.

"Can I go with you?" Jinora asked as Korra stood up. She looked at the young airbender, before shrugging her shoulders.

"Sure, as long as it's alright with Tenzin," she told her. Jinora grinned and looked at her father.

"Pleeease daddy!" she jumped up and begged him. The airbender looked at her skeptically for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I guess so, but you behave for Korra and be careful!" he told his daughter. She grinned excitedly and grabbed her bowl, rushing into the kitchen.

"Yes sir!" she called back. She followed the Avatar into the kitchen, set her bowl down, and up the stairs to her bedroom. Korra removed her robe and tossed it on her bed.

"So why'd you wanna tag along?" Korra asked as she walked behind her changing screen and began pulling on her everyday clothes. "Wanna see any certain earthbender?" Jinora blushed and shook her head.

"No! Why would think that?!" she said a little too quickly. Korra laughed as she walked out, tying her fur wrap around her waist.

"Come on. Let's get down stairs before we miss the ferry." She told her and rushed down the stairs, Jinora rushing behind her.

They made it to the dock just in time. They rushed onto the ferry as it began pulling away from Air Temple Island. Both girls bent over, trying to catch their breath as the boat made its' journey across the bay to the city. Korra stood up and walked over to the edge. She set her arms against the railing and breathed in the salty air. Jinora walked over and stood next to the Avatar.

"I don't know if today could get any better," the waterbender said softly, closing her eyes and letting the wind tug at her ponytails. Jinora smiled and looked out over the bay towards Aang Memorial Island.

"It is a beautiful day, isn't it?" the small airbender said, sighing as she looked over at the statue of her grandfather. "Korra. Did you know your grandparents?" she asked suddenly. Korra opened her eyes and looked at Jinora. She followed the girls gaze to the statue of the previous Avatar.

"Well," she began slowly, "I saw them a few times when I was really young, but they passed away before I got to know them all that well. Master Katara was really the only grandparent I ever truly knew." She said this, thinking back to everything Master Katara had done for her through the years. "Katara was absolutely amazing. You're lucky to have her as a grandmother." She smiled down at Jinora as the young girl looked up at her.

"I know," she told Korra and smiled up at her. Korra thought a moment before grinning down at her.

"Don't worry. After seeing the guys, you'll be perked up." She laughed as she watched Jinora blush bright red.

"Korra!" she cried. She had to hold back of fit of giggles.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." she said and grinned despite the airbender's complaints.

"He's too old for me anyway," she mumbled and slumped against the railing. Korra rolled her eyes and leaned down to the same level as Jinora.

"If you wait long enough, you'll see it's not that much of a difference anymore." She told her, watching her out of the corner of her eye. The airbender towards her, her eyebrows raised slightly.

"Really?" she asked quietly. Korra looked over at her and smiled.

"Yep, definitely," told her and nodded. "You'll be older before you know it, but for now, enjoy your childhood and I might put in a good word for you." Jinora opened her mouth, as if to say something, but closed it and smiled instead, staring out once more at Yue Bay.

They made it to the city and jumped off the ferry and began walking through towards the Pro-Bending Arena.

"So, why didn't we just bring Naga?" Jinora asked Korra. The Avatar thought a moment before shrugging and began playing with the air around her.

"I didn't even think about bringing Naga until you said something. Eh, oh well. The walk'll do us good." She said. Jinora nodded and followed as the waterbender took off down the road. "So, when Mako and I get married, would you and Ikki be interested in being the flower girls?" she asked Jinora over the hustle and bustle of the already lively city. The young girl looked in awe at Korra.

"Do you mean it? We could be real flower girls?" she asked ecstatically. Korra laughed and nodded.

"Of course. Who else would I my flower girls be?" she said as she watched Jinora grin from ear to ear.

"Yes! I can't wait to tell Ikki! She gushed excitedly. She created a small funnel of air and shot herself up and above Korra. She came down and landed on Korra's shoulders. "You are the best Avatar ever! Right after Grandpa Aang of course," she told Korra, hugging the top of her head. The waterbender laughed.

"Why thank you Jinora," she said while grabbing onto the girls ankles, which were dangling around her neck, "I sure do try."

The two girls talked and giggled the whole way to the Pro-Bending Arena. Once they got there, Jinora hopped off Korra's shoulders and walked beside her through the halls. They walked along and heard someone talking. They went a bit further and saw Toza in his office talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes. Yes, I understand, I'll let her know. Thank you. Please let me know when you know more." He sighed and hung up the phone.

"Hey Toza!" Korra said as she and Jinora popped their heads in. "Are the guys upstairs?" she asked. The old bender stood up and looked at her and she saw so many emotions pass through his old, green, eyes. "What's wrong?" She tried her best to keep her voice under control. Toza looked at the Avatar and saw the chocker necklace that now adorned her throat. Mako had mentioned that he was going to ask Korra to marry him. That was only going to make this harder.

"It's… it's Mako, Korra. There was an accident at the power plant. He was caught in the explosion. They took him to the hospital. Bolin's there now. Korra, where are you-? Korra!" He watched as she ran out. "Jinora, go tell you father and tell him to go to the hospital. Korra will be rampant if Tenzin doesn't calm her down." The young girl nodded and ran to Toza's office window.

"I'll tell him," she said curtly and jumped out the window, bending the air to her will and soaring back to Air Temple Island.

"Spirits help us all," Toza muttered as he sat back down at his desk. "Please let that boy be okay, for all our sakes."

She ran out of his office, ignoring his futile calls to come back. Mako was hurt. Her boyfriend, no, her fiancé, was injured and in the hospital. She didn't know how severe, but by the look on Toza's face, it wasn't just a few scrapes and bruises. She had to get to the hospital, she had to see him. She had to see him now.


	10. Avatar State

"Dad! Daddy!" Jinora called as she flew around the temple on an air scooter. "Dad!" Pema suddenly walked down the steps of the temple.

"Jinora! What in the world is wrong? Why are you screaming down here?" she asked sternly, scolding her daughter.

"Where's daddy?" she asked her mother hurriedly. The very pregnant Pema crossed her arms and glared at her eldest daughter.

"He's out with the Sky Bison, but why-?" Jinora was flying out of the courtyard before she could finish. She sighed and brought her hand up to her forehead. "Why I decided to marry the last airbender, I don't know," she muttered as she walked back into the house.

"Daaad!" Jinora's voice echoed through the barn holding the flying bison. Tenzin heard his daughter calling him from one of the highest pens in the building where he was taking care of Oogi.

"Jinora?" he called out. Jinora looked up to see her father's head sticking out from one of the doors. "What is it?" The girl shot herself up to where her father was with a quick gust of air.

"It's Mako. When we got to the arena, the old owner told us he was caught in an explosion. He said they took him to the hospital and Korra rushed out of the room." Everything tumbled out of her mouth in a rush. Tenzin's eye's widened as she told him what happened.

"Go tell one of the White Lotus to finish up in here, then go tell your mother what's happened and that I've gone to get Korra." Tenzin told her as he grabbed his glider from the wall. He jumped out of the pen and opened the glider. "I'll be back soon." He walked to an open window and jumped out. He flew towards the city, praying to the spirits that Korra would do anything to rash.

Korra burst into the small hospital, making the young nurse behind the main desk jump.

"Mako? Where is he?!" His brother Bolin is most likely here too," she said loudly, directing the question at the startled nurse.

"I-I… I believe he's gone into surgery," she said quickly, flipping through some papers on her desk. "I don't know-"

"I just ran all the way down here from the arena! Where is he?!" she yelled. The small nurse almost shrank back at the force in her voice. She pointed down a hall to her left and Korra took off.

"He's in surgery, you won't be able to see him," the nurse called meekly after her. The upset and worried waterbender ignored her and continued to race down the hall. She came to a waiting room of sorts. She saw Bolin sitting in one of the chairs, his head in his hands.

"Bolin," she breathed softly. The earthbender looked up. There were tear streaks down his cheeks and his clothes were dirty and torn in a few places. His hair was messy and she noticed a small bandage on his forehead and on his arms. "Bo, what happened?" Mako's younger brother stared at her, tears streaming down his face.

"M-Mako… he… he got caught in the explosion a-at the factory. I was running over here… and a car… it bumped into me as I was running… I fell but I kept going…" the shaken earthbender was stumbling and stuttering through his words, barely able to make out a word he said.

"Shh, it's alright Bo." Korra went and wrapped her arms around him as best she could. "It's gonna be okay," she whispered. The boy buried his face into her shoulder.

"Korra… I-I c-cant… I can't l-lose him. I've already lost everything else… I c-can't lose him… I j-just can't…" he blubbered almost incoherently.

"Bolin. Shh, Bo. It's all going to be okay." She murmured desperately. She was so scared and she wanted to see the firebender so badly. She pulled back and looked at Bolin's grubby face. She stared into his bright green eyes. "It's all gonna be just fine." He nodded and wiped his eyes. "Now, stay put and I'm going to go try to find him." She stood up and nodded at the frightened earthbender, making sure he understood. She probably shouldn't leave him in such a delicate state, but she _had_ to find Mako. She began walking down a random hallway when she saw a white bed being rolled down the hall by several doctors. On the blankets was a man. He had terrible burns along his body. She could see scratches and gashes here and there. She looked at his face, She gasped loudly and her eyes welled with tears.

"Mako!" she yelled. The doctors rolling the bed turned to look at her. She tried to run towards him but several doctors ran out from room and held her back. "Let me go! I have to see him!" She screamed at them, trying to fight them off. More and more came, trying to hold her down.

"We can't let you back there. He is going into surgery, ma'am." One of the men told her sternly. She was kicking, shrieking, and swinging her arms, trying to get back to the injured firebender.

"You have to let me back there!" she yelled at them, begging for them to let her go to him as tears poured from her eyes. She watched as they pushed Mako through a set of doors. She saw his eyes flutter a moment and saw his lips trying to form words, but he was gone from her sight before she could make them out. She felt something snap inside her as she watched him disappear within the doors.

"Let. Me. Go!" The doctors were thrown back as Korra's eyes glowed a startling blue. She pushed them away and rose halfway off the hospital floor. "Where is he?" She spoke with a thousand voices behind her own, making the hospital shake. Her eyes refused to stop crying as her heart began to break inside of her.

"Korra!" She looked around and saw Tenzin. He ran up towards her. "Korra! You have to calm down!" he called to her. She shook her head, slightly confused.

"What about Mako?" she said, her voice echoing around the small hall. The airbending looked at her, not sure of how to handle her. His father had told him about when he'd first gone into the Avatar State, how Katara had helped calmed him down and brought him back.

"He's going to be alright, but you have to calm down or you're going to hurt him and even more people." he yelled. "Please, Korra!" He walked up, facing the distressed girl's torrent of violent wind. He reached out a gently grabbed her wrist.

"Mako," she hoarsely, her voice softening ever-so-slightly. Tenzin reached out and grabbed her arms as she began to fall back down.

"I know," he said gently. "But everything's going to turn out alright." He pulled her into his arms. She went limp in his hold and the bright glow faded from her eyes.

"Oh Tenzin," she sobbed into his shoulder. "M-Mako. I-it was t-t-terrible. H-he had b-burns and c-cuts all over h-him." Tenzin nodded and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I know, Korra," he whispered, "but you have to trust the doctors and let them do what they can to help him. They're doing their best." He looked back up at the frightened men and nodded. "I've got her now." He picked up the Avatar and carried her back to the waiting room.

"Tenzin… what if… what if they can't…"" she couldn't even complete her sentence. She clutched at Tenzin's robes and blubbered.

"Shh, Korra." He sat down in one of the chairs next to Bolin. The boy stared at Korra. He had never seen her break down like this. Tenzin sat the girl in his lap, thinking of nothing else to do for the girl. "You mustn't think that way. Everything is going to turn out just fine." Bolin hesitantly raised his hand patted Korra's back.

"Everything'll be alright, you'll see. Mako's a fighter, he won't give up that easy." He tried to reassure her. "Do you think we'd be here today if he hadn't of been there when we were on the streets?" Korra pulled away from Tenzin's chest and rubbed her eyes and nose.

"I k-know." She stood up off the airbending master's lap and sat down in her own chair. She gently fingered the stone that dangled around her throat. "He's got to make it. He can't give up," she whispered.

They waited all afternoon in the cramped waiting room, even after the sun had begun to set. Tenzin had insisted that Korra come back to Air Temple Island and get something to eat and some rest, but she stubbornly refused.

"Not until I see him. I've lost my appetite for right now, but if I do get hungry I'll get something to eat from the cafeteria." She insisted to the airbender. Tenzin pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing in defeat.

"Fine, but I'll be back later tonight to check on you." He told her. He knew he shouldn't be leaving her here. She nodded her head and laid it on Bolin's shoulder.

"I'll nap here in the waiting room." she mumbled as her eyes drifted shut. Bolin looked down at her then back at Tenzin.

"Don't worry, sir. I'll take care of her, sir," he said softly. Tenzin sighed again and nodded.

"Alright. Thank you." It was better than leaving her completely by herself. He bowed his head towards the young earthbender before turning and walking down the hall towards the exit.

"Thank you, Bo." Korra whispered as she curled into his arm. Bolin lifted his arm and let the girl lay against him. She yawned and went limp against his broad chest. "Oh," she mumbled as she fell asleep, "don't tell Tenzin there's not a cafeteria." Bolin grinned as he leaned back in his chair.

"I won't, Korra. Good night," he said, silently praying his older brother would come out of this alive.


	11. A Little Help

"Bolin. Korra." Bolin jerked out of his daze and looked around. He saw a young nurse standing in the entrance of a long hallway. "You can see him now." She smiled at Bolin and turned. "He's four doors down on the left," she said as she walked away. Bolin's eyes

widened and he looked down at Korra where she was fast asleep in his lap.

"Korra," he said, shaking her shoulders. "Korra, we can go see him now!" Korra's eyes opened and she looked up at Bolin. She noticed how dim the lights were in the room and sat up groggily.

"What time is it?" she asked, not having heard Bolin. The earthbender looked out the window behind them. The city was almost completely dark, save for a few small spots that lit the night.

"Just past midnight, I think, but didn't you hear? We can go see Mako!" he said happily. Korra's blue eyes shot open, fully awake. She didn't say a word, just jumped up and ran to a random hallway.

"Korra," Bolin laughed, "this way." He got up and walked down the hallway the nurse had gone down.

"Wait up!" she cried and ran after him. They reached his door and Korra opened the door, anxious to finally see her fiancé. The door opened without a sound. They walked in slowly, silently, almost scared of what they might see. As the door revealed the white, perfectly pristine room, Korra's throat closed and her heart clenched inside her.

"Mako." she chocked. She hardly recognized him. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful while he slept, but the rest of him didn't look peaceful at all. He looked as if he'd been through a war. He was so pale, so deathly pale; he practically blended in with the pillows. "Oh, Mako." She stumbled forward, nearly falling against the bed before Bolin caught her. She made it to his bedside and collapsed into a chair. She stared at him, reaching her fingers out to gently caress his face.

His face was littered with bandages and uncovered cuts and bruises. The top of his head was wrapped in stark white bandages. She looked down to his chest. Most of it was covered by the bed sheets, but what she could see was wrapped in more cloth. His arms were covered and one of them looked as if it might even be broken. He had an IV sticking out of one of his forearms.

"Hey bro," Bolin said to the sleeping figure as he walked over, "looks like you made it though, huh?" Korra let a few tears escape and grabbed his hand.

"Mako," she whispered. She stood up only to sit next to him on his bed. "I'm right here, dear." She leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his temple. A few more tears slipped from under her eyelids and landed on Mako's cheek. She went to wipe them away, when she saw his eyes twitch. "Mako," she murmured, cupping his cheek. Bolin's eyes widened as he watched his brother's eyes flutter and then open to reveal a golden slit.

"K… Korra?" he rasped. The Avatar gasped in pure joy and pressed herself against him, completely forgetting about his wounds. He winced slightly as she leaned against his injuries, but wrapped a shaky arm around her. "Hey there," he chuckled lightly and coughed loudly after. He looked up at Bolin and reached out his hand. Bolin grinned as he grasped the firebender's shaky fingers.

"Glad to see you made it," he told the firebender. He hadn't expected to cry, knowing Mako was going to be alright, but he couldn't help but let a few tears of relief escape.

"Me too," the firebender smiled, "I didn't think I was going to for a while," he told them as Korra pulled back. He saw a fresh wave of tears pouring down her face. He reached up and gently thumbed them away. "Shh, everything's alright now," he told her. She nodded as she attempted to stop the tears. Bolin squeezed Mako's hand before stepping back towards the door.

"I'll just give you two some time," he said as he opened the door, "see ya bro." He closed the door and walked back to the waiting room. As much as he wanted to spend time with his brother, he knew the couple need some time alone together. Mako watched his brother leave, knowing there'd be time to talk later. He smiled and turned back to Korra. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words vanished before he could speak as Korra hurried pressed her lips to Mako's.

She's been hoping Bolin might leave them for a little privacy, but she wouldn't ask that of him after his brother had just woken up. She'd watched gratefully, however, as he'd shut the door, and leapt for her fiancé as he turned towards her.

"Oh… Mako," she mumbled against his mouth, trying once more to keep her tears at bay. The firebender kissed her back roughly, wrapping his good arm around her as best as he could without disturbing all the tubes and needles they'd put in him.

"Kor… Korra," he panted slightly. He pulled back as heard the heart monitor beside his bed go crazy. "Hang on… just a minute…" he said as he tried to get his breath back. Suddenly an older nurse walked in, a worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright…?" she trailed off as she rook in the two teenagers flushed faces, the patients rabid, labored breather, and the heart monitor returning back to normal. They both blushed crimson as she walked further into the room.

"Sorry about that," the boy said, playing with his fingers. The older woman smiled and chuckled and walked over to the young couple. She saw the stone the girl wore around her neck and supposed they were most likely engaged.

"If you promise not to tell anyone," she told them as she walked towards the machine keeping track of Mako's heartbeat, "I'll let you keep this off for the time being, but if anything happened, you have to turn it on immediately and come find a nurse, okay?" She cocked an eyebrow at the kids. They both nodded and smiled up at the lady.

"Thank you ma'am," Korra mumbled, blushing slightly. The woman chuckled as she walked back around towards the door.

"I was once a teenager myself you know," she smiled and winked at them before walking out of the room. Korra grinned and wiped away a few stray tears. Mako turned back and saw her wipe them away, and he took in the rest of her countenance.

He realized that her hair more messed up than usual; she didn't even have her main pony tail in. She had slight bags under eyes and the usual sparkle that lit her iris's had dulled somewhat.

"You're exhausted," he said, taking her face in his hands. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm…. I'm fine," she managed threw a yawn. "Thanks, if you hadn't of said anything I wouldn't have yawned." she grinned at him. He rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss her. "I'm so glad you're okay," she mumbled. Mako smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I don't know what I would've done without you." Mako could practically hear her tears starting again. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. He could taste the saltiness of the tears on her lips. Korra sighed shakily against his mouth and pulled back. "I'm… I'm sorry," she whispered, pressing her forehead against her fiancé's. The firebender smiled and kissed her nose.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he looked her in the eyes and grinned. "Come here you," he said softly. He wrapped his arms around her and began pulling her onto the hospital bed. She complied wordlessly, crawling up beside him. She tried to move around as little as possible, not wanting to disturb his wounds. She curled up next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I was so scared," she whispered against his throat. "Then Toza told me… I… I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe… Oh Mako, I was so scared." She silently let the tears fall as she leaned back to look at him. His orche eyes danced as he watched her. He didn't say anything; he just leaned down and kissed her. Korra's eyes flitted close and she replied gently. She cupped his cheek as he began to pull away. "We have to get married… soon," she told him. He laughed and leaned his head back against the pillows of his bed, running his fingers up and down Korra's back.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," he said softly. "I might need to heal a little first. I want to be standing at the end of the aisle, not sitting in a wheelchair." He looked down at her and winked. "It might also put a damper on your honeymoon plans," he whispered teasingly. Korra giggled and kissed his jaw.

"Yea that might be for the best," she said as she gently wrapped her arm around his waist. "Well, we could get Tenzin and Lin, and probably a doctor in here tomorrow morning to talk about plan. How does that sound?" she asked him, beginning to press soft kissed to his exposed throat and shoulders.

"Sounds… like a plan," he gulped, trying to suppress a shiver at the Avatar's soft touch.

"Good," she murmured, tracing light circles on his collar bone. "Now, you get some sleep," she told him, kissing her way up to his mouth.

"Only," he stopped her kissed, pressing a finger to her lips, "if you stay with me." She grinned and snugged closer to the firebender.

"I promise," she mumbled and closed her eyes, smiling against his bandaged chest. Mako grinned and relaxed into the pillows. He closed his eyes and tightened his arm around Korra, falling into deep, peacefulness of unconsciousness.

"Bolin!" Tenzin called as he walked down the hall to the waiting room. The earthbender looked up.

"Mr. Tenzin, sir!" he said, standing up and saluting. The airbender rolled his eyes and waved the young boy off.

"Where's Korra," he asked curtly. Bolin jerked his head towards the hall where Mako's room was.

"She's with Mako. I decided they might want to be alone for a little bit." he informed Tenzin. The older man nodded and began to walk towards the door.

"I just need to talk with Korra for a moment." he told Bolin. As he made it to the door, an older nurse with graying hair walked up as well. "Is it alright to see him?" he asked her.

"Of course," she smiled and opened the door. The two walked in to find Korra and Mako fast asleep together on the hospital bed. "I don't think you're going to get that talk in," the nurse murmured as she walked over to his silent heart monitor.

"I was actually going to try to talk her into coming back to the island for the remainder of the night, but it appears that I'm too late." he said as he stroked his beard. He jumped slightly as the heart monitor suddenly came to life. He gave the nurse a questioning look as she turned the volume down slightly, as to not wake the sleeping couple. She laughed quietly and walked back to the airbender.

"When left alone together, his heartbeat became a bit more accelerated than normal. I don't think they wanted doctors and nurses running in every time they decided to kiss." She chuckled and stuck her hand out. "I'm Kai, by the way. I'm guessing they're engaged," she said, eyeing the two lovebirds. Tenzin chuckled and nodded his head, shaking Kai's hand.

"Tenzin, and yes, they are engaged. Just last night actually, I believe that's why Korra took it so hard," he motioned to the peaceful looking Avatar.

"Ah," she said softly, "well, anywho, she'll be fine here for tonight. Why don't you go on hone to your family and get some rest yourself, you look like you could use it." She smiled and walked past him to the door. Tenzin nodded and turned, leaving the young couple alone for the night.


	12. Close

"Bolin." The earthbender shook his head.

"Five more minutes Mako," he mumbled, trying to ignore the sunlight warming his back.

"Boliiiin! Get up!" He opened his eyes slowly and saw the three airbending children standing in front of him.

"Kids!" He shot up and hit his head on the low window sill. "Ouch," he muttered. He winced and rubbed the top of his head. He looked at the children. They looked like they were going on empty. They look so tired, and Meelo even had his blanket with him.

"Where's Korra?" Jinora asked, blushing a little as she looked at the earthbender. Bolin looked up and around them room. He saw Pema and Tenzin talking to a doctor. _Most likely about Mako, _he thought silently.

"Uh… I think she's in the hospital room with Mako," he told her. She nodded and looked at her toes.

"Is he gonna be okay? Are him and Korra still gonna get married?" Ikki asked him quickly. He looked at the youngest daughter and smiled.

"He's just fine and yes. Korra and Mako are still going to get married," he told the anxious child. He saw relief flash through her eyes and watched as she scampered over to her father. He picked her up and saw Bolin was awake. He nodded to the doctor, thanking him, and walked over to the earthbender.

"I see you're awake. I hope the children didn't wake you," he said, catching Meelo as he, too, jumped into the airbender's arms.

"Oh, no, sir," he answered quickly. "It was high time I got up anyway. "I need to see my brother after a long night like this. He's had his time with his girl, now's my time to see him." He laughed and Tenzin managed to smirk at the boy.

"Can we go see them daddy?" Jinora asked her father, tugging at his robes.

"Yes dear. Would you care to join us?" he asked Bolin. He jumped up and stood next to Tenzin.

"Yes sir, I would," he said and followed as the airbending master made his way towards his brother's room. He looked down and saw Jinora dragging her feet across the tiled floor. She must have been exhausted. He reached down and scooped the girl up. "Come here. You can sit on my shoulders for a while. You look tired," he said. The young airbender blushed again and grinned.

"Thanks," she said and clambered up and sat on his broad shoulders. She laid her arms across the top of his head and rested her head on her crossed arms.

"No problem," he replied. Jinora yawned and smiled. She couldn't believe she was actually on his shoulders. Tenzin reached the door and turned the knob quietly. The door opened and revealed the couple sleeping side by side. Bolin grinned and managed to hold back a snicker. He walked in behind Tenzin and looked down at his older brother.

"Wake up sunshine," he said, and being careful not to disturb the airbender on his shoulders, he gently shook Mako's shoulders. He saw his eyes flutter a moment before opening and squinting against the sunlight.

"Morning," Mako rasped. His throat was dry and scratchy. "There any water?" he asked his brother. He saw a glass sitting on the bedside table and picked up and handed it to the firebender. He grabbed it with his free hand, seeing as Korra was pinning his right arm, and took a few gulps.

"Better?" Bolin questioned quietly. He nodded and handed the glass back to his brother.

"Much. Thank you," he said. He turned back on his side where Korra was dead to the world.

"You don't have to wake her. We were just coming to check on you," Tenzin said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to the hospital bed.

"Alright, that's fine, but I have to get her off my arm," he muttered, trying to slowly pull his arm out from under her. "It's gone numb." He winced as Korra turned in her sleep. She freed his arm and curled into his side. He flinched slightly as she wrapped her arm around his midsection, rubbing a rather sensitive spot through the bandages.

"You alright?" Bolin asked, sitting next to Mako on the bed. He nodded and pulled himself up discretely with his good arm, positioning himself more comfortably against the pillows.

"Yeah, everything's just so tender and painful now," he said quietly, experimentally stretching his arms and legs, trying not to disturb the sleeping Avatar. "I'm really sore too." Tenzin smiled and set Meelo and Ikki in his lap.

"That'll wear off soon enough," he told the firebender. "I got pushed around by my sister and brother all the time. The soreness fades eventually, I promise." Mako looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you, sir," he said. He looked down and Korra and moved a strand of hair away from her face. "We were talking last night, and we were wondering…" he trailed off staring at Korra. "We wanted to know when we… when we could get married. I know it sounds like were two teenagers trying to rush things. Just trying to marry to be married, but… we want this." As he said this, Korra stirred. She yawned and stretched her arms blindly about her head, almost whacking Mako in the head. "Morning you," Mako said and kissed her forehead. Korra blinked rapidly a moment, letting her eyes adjust. She sat up and tried to figure out where she was at.

"What the…" she mumbled, her voice thick with sleep. All three men chuckled, and Mako pushed her thick, tangled mess of hair out of her eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head," he said, trying not to laugh at her bedraggled state.

"Morning? Already?" she asked, still tired from be up so much the past few night.

"Yep!" Bolin said startling her somewhat. She looked at him, her eyes wide.

"When did you get here, Bo?" she asked him. He smiled and pointed at Tenzin.

"Same time he did," he told her. Tenzin smiled and tried to stop his children, but failed and watched as Ikki and Meelo climbed onto the bed with Mako and Korra. He looked at Bolin and saw Jinora fast asleep on his shoulders.

"Careful, kids," Tenzin warned gently. They settled down in Korra's lap, yawning and trying to stay awake.

"They look ready to drop, Tenzin. What'd you do to them?" Korra finally asked as they settled down and curled into warm body, dozing off.

"They wanted me to wake them when I came to see you and I did, but as you can see, they're completely worn out." He motioned to the children. "I'll take them home soon, but before I do that, I believe Mako was telling me something about you two getting married soon," he mentioned. Korra nodded.

"Yea. We were talking last night and wanted to get married as soon as possible. Could we talk to you and Lin soon?" she asked her teacher. Tenzin put a hand to his chin and stroked his beard.

"I believe so. I can take the children home, then on my way back I can stop by the station and get Lin," he told her, standing up. Korra grinned, picking up Ikki and handing her over to her father.

"That sounds like a plan," she said, picking up a sleeping Meelo. Tenzin placed Ikki precariously on his shoulders and sat his son on his hip.

"Good. I'll take Jinora, Bolin. Once I get her on Oogi, it would be hard to get them home." He motioned to his eldest child sleeping soundly on the earthbender's head.

"Alright sir. If you want I can carry her out," he offered, standing up and begin careful not to jostle Jinora around.

"It would be greatly appreciated," he replied. Bolin nodded slowly and made his way towards the exit, Tenzin trailing behind.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he told Korra and Mako. His brother nodded and turned back to his fiancé.

"Looks like we'll be getting married," he murmured, gently taking his uninjured hand and moving her untamable mass of hair away from her face. Korra smiled and leaned into his touch.

"Appears so," she whispered, staring lovingly into his orche eyes. "I can't wait," she said, sliding closer to the firebender.

"You know, we probably have about another minute or so before my brother comes rushing back in here," he informed her. He giggled and her breath tickled his neck and ears.

"We better make good use of our time then." She pressed her lips against his, not even caring if Bolin walked in on them.

Forty-five minutes later, Tenzin, Lin, Bolin and Mako's doctor were all sitting in his hospital room.

"What's this all about you two? I've a city to keep intact." Lin said, resisting the urge to cross her arms over her chest.

"Give them time Lin. Would you rather me tell her?" Tenzin offered the teenagers. They nodded, trying to avoid eye contact with the metal bending cop. "Lin, they want to get married." He stated simply. Lin Bei Fong showed no reaction that she'd heard the airbender expect that her eyebrows shot up.

"Married?" she asked, her eyebrows still unnaturally high. Korra nodded, finally finding her voice. "And you agree to this Tenzin?" The airbender nodded.

"I made sure they were ready and prepared. I believe it should be alright." he replied. Lin sighed and laid her head on her head, agreeing with him.

"Yep. We want to get married as soon as we can." she told the chief of police. "That would be why you're here sir." She turned to the doctor.

"I'd like to know when I'll be released from the hospital," Mako told him.

"Ah," the man realized and stood up.

"Well," he said, walking over to a clipboard hooked to Mako's bed, "you appear to be healing extremely well. That arm of yours may take a bit longer, but if you keep it in a sling it should be fine." He flipped through the papers, nodding and mumbling to himself. "By the looks of this you should be out of here within a week or so. You'll have to be careful. Your injuries are fairly… for want of a better word, delicate. Just be careful, alright?" he told the young man. "I wouldn't do too much… vigorous activity… after you're married. Just watch yourself," he added as an afterthought. Korra and Mako blushed and nodded.

"Yes sir, thank you," he replied as the bright red spread to his ears.

"My pleasure," he replied and walked to the exit. "If you have any more questions, please don't hesitate to ask," he said and walked out of the room.

"A week! That's not long at all!" Korra said excitedly. "So should it be in about two weeks then?!"

"Perhaps, but you will want your parents here, won't you?" Tenzin asked Korra. She thought a moment before looking at Mako.

"You wouldn't mind if they came, would you?" she asked him. The firebender smiled at her.

"Of course not," he shook his head. "I only wish my own parents could be there," he said wistfully.

"They'll be watching, even if you can't see them," Lin spoke up suddenly. "My mother told me plenty about Aang's trips to the Spirit World." She paused, looking thoughtfully at Mako. "They'll be there. I promise." She watched him and he could swear she was almost smiling.

"Thank you," he said, wiping a hand under his eyes. She nodded and looked down at her fingers.

"Well, if he's going to be out in a week and a half tops, we need to let your parents know." Tenzin said. "And my mother will mostly want to come as well," he mumbled and then sighed something incoherently under his breath.

"I bet we could send word to the Southern Air Temple and they could let them know." Korra said excitedly. Lin nodded in agreement.

"I can tell my men to send out a message immediately," she said, standing and straightening her uniform. "Is there anything?" she asked.

"When? What's the date?" Bolin asked, finally speaking up.

"Well, the doctor said I'd be out within a week and a half, so, how about two and half weeks?" Mako asked, looking at Korra for approval. She nodded, a grin spreading across her features.

"Sounds good to me. Is that okay with you all?" she asked.

"I believe that should be alright. Lin?" he turned towards her.

"Should work out fine," she replied, smiling. "I'm guessing this won't have a huge reception then?" she stated, looking at the two of them.

"We'd rather it not be," the Avatar answered. Lin nodded again and turned towards the door.

"I'll make not of it," she said. "Oh, and Mako. We're checking out the explosion at the factory just to make sure it wasn't intentional." Mako sighed as she opened the door.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bei Fong. For everything." he said, his voice becoming thick all of the sudden. She turned her head, not looking at him.

"You're welcome," she said softly and left the room.

"That was strangely out of character," Bolin said, turning to the group. Tenzin looked away from the door.

"Lin doesn't mention her mother much. She and Toph were extremely close before she passed." he told them quietly. "It hurts her more than she lets on." They were silent for a few moments more before Bolin broke the silence.

"Well, what are we doing just sitting here? Don't we have a wedding to plan?" he said and they all got caught up in the flurry of ideas of wedding plans, hoping for the best in the very near future.


End file.
